


Be Yourself

by ami_ven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons has trouble picking the perfect date outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "that looks good"

“This is useless,” said Simmons, glaring at the open doors of her closet. “I should just—”

She raised her arm, ready to throw the dress she was holding back inside, but Daisy caught it, smiling. “Hey, now, no need to get physical.”

The other woman let out an annoyed huff. “I have nothing to wear!”

“Okay, one,” said Daisy, “not that this isn’t an important date, but I feel the need to point out that this _is_ Fitz we’re talking about— it’s a toss-up if he’ll even notice what you’re wearing.”

“Well,” Simmons allowed. “That is true. We spend so much time together that he’s seen me in all sorts of conditions, but that’s exactly why I feel like I should take more effort. I’ve had dinner with Fitz hundreds of times, but this is a _date_. I should look…”

“Hot?” her friend suggested.

“Serious. Like I’m serious about this, about us.” Simmons paused, then offered a small smile. “But also a little hot.”

Daisy slid off the bed, grinning. “I’ve got just the thing.”

A few minutes later, Simmons stood in front of the mirror, frowning. “Are you sure about this?”

“Sure that even _Fitz_ will notice what a looker you are? Absolutely.”

The scientist continued to frown at her reflection. “Are you sure it isn’t a little too… Not that I have any objection to the way you dress, because this _is_ your dress, but you have a whole different…” She waved, vaguely, then sighed. “I just don’t think I’m sexy enough to wear this.”

“Of course you are,” said Daisy. “You got this.”

It certainly seemed that she was right— when Simmons opened her apartment door at Fitz’s knock, he stood speechless for almost a full minute before remembering he’d brought flowers for her, and holding them out.

He kept glancing at her all through their dinner of take-out Chinese food, quick appreciative glances before he looked away again, flushing slightly, and Simmons felt herself relaxing. After a while, she even began to enjoy the feeling, feeling less uncomfortable in the dress she’d initially thought maybe just a little too short, a little too tight.

“Jemma,” said Fitz, softly, when they got up to put away the leftovers. “I just… You look amazing, did I tell you that when I came in?”

She smiled. “You didn’t, actually, but I got the idea.”

“Because you do,” he continued. “Completely and utterly _amazing_. But you don’t… I mean, if we’re going to sit and have dessert, I think you… we both, might be more comfortable if you wore something else?”

Simmons bit her lip. “It’s too much, isn’t it?”

“No, no,” Fitz said quickly. “I enjoy looking at you, all dressed up and fancy, but if it’s no trouble, I’d like it more if you were _yourself_.”

“I think I’d like that, too,” she said, smiling. “I’ll be right back.”

When she came back out a moment later, wearing soft-worn jeans and her favorite sweater, Fitz lit up exactly the same way he had when she’d opened the door, but then his smile softened. 

“There’s my Jemma,” he said. 

She grinned— and they never did make it to dessert.

THE END


End file.
